Time Lords in Australia
by tiarna13
Summary: What would happen to a typical, or not so typical Australian girl who found out her favorite Tv show is real. Obviously she would take it a bit differently to an English person.
1. Meeting the Lord of Time himself

_**Alright guys be nice it is my first Dr Who story, and although I enjoy flames and death threats... make sure they are relevant. Ok enjoy the story, I'm just going to stay here and watch my Doctor, I mean watch the Doctor, yeah that works. Haha enjoy guys. **_

"Gracie, it's time to wake up." With a sigh I turned, pulling my doona up above my head.  
"NOW!" Debbie, my adopted mother bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. She isn't always this angry; in fact she's never mad at all. It was just the morning ritual that we had begun since I first hit puberty a stage in life I'm unlikely to ever forget. There is nothing worse than your mother talking about her children's life stages at the PPA meetings held in the school gym, I swear I've never been redder in my life then in that moment.

Thumping along the stairs brought me back to reality as what I guessed to be Jacob coming to catch me still in bed, the little shit always wanted to get me in trouble. Well I can't really say 'little shit' as he is two years older than me. See Debbie and Craig had always wanted a big family, when they had Jacob he was the best thing since sliced bread, however when they tried for another child they were told about mum's inability to ever reproduce again, by then Jacob was almost eight and excited about becoming a big brother. Soon after they began searching through Orphanages to find another child, apparently I had been brought in that week and after some medical tests I was free to be adopted. They took me home and other than the inevitable teenage come of age dramas they hadn't looked back.

Or at least that's what I've been told, honestly I am lucky if I remember which shoe goes on which foot, although don't get me started on shoe laces. They are the devils play toys in my eyes, I've never been able to do them and I doubt I ever will. Did I mention that I slightly suffer from ADHD** I'm rather well known for my ability to change topic conversations at the drop of a hat as I get bored or something far more interesting catches my eye. Dad had noticed my short attention span soon after they brought me home, he was determined to teach me how to tie my shoe laces apparently once I had decided that it was too hard he found it impossible to keep me focused and took me to a specialist. A few months, checks and pills later I was diagnosed, of course this didn't change my life in any other way than I had some tablets to take every night before bed.

With a jump I raced into my closet in time to see him open my door and sneak towards my bed, with a raging scream I jumped onto his back forcing us both onto the bed as I started laughing at the girlish screams escaping his mouth. Another tradition we can't shake, he always knows exactly where I'll come from and when but he has never turned around before he is meant to. Though I think he enjoys letting out a girlish scream when it's just us.

"Watchout pip squeak" he said as he tackled me onto the bed, his hands immediately at my waist. As I tried to pry them off my knee accidentally hit his chin but he barely rubbed it before attacking me again. "Stop, please stop." I begged between laughs as I tossed away from him, grabbing my towel as I made a mad dash towards the bathroom. I knew he would let me past, but it was still entertaining to try and evade him, immaturely I stuck my tongue out before slamming the door.

Looking in the mirror I gave my body a once over before stripping off my pyjamas and steeping into the shower. Medium length brown hair, dark eyes surrounded by a set of small eyelashes. Nothing special about what I look like at least I thought so; Debbie seemed to think that my smile could steal the heart of a married man. Personally I was just glad that I finally got breasts, after almost nineteen years of waiting I recently received what I call a set of boobs.

"Gracie Connelly, you know the rules, if you got up earlier you could have a ten minute shower. But oh look at the time; it's almost ten-thirty in the morning. Now you get out of there and come eat brunch." Mum yelled with a rather loud bang on the door for emphasis, or at least I hoped that was what it's for. She isn't the type to come wandering in when someone else is in the bathroom so she shouldn't be trying now.

However it was the scream from next door that alarmed me to the thought that it wasn't mum knocking on the bathroom door, with a scramble I had my towel wrapped around me and I was making my way to my room as quietly as possible. After dressing in my blue trusted jeans, grey shirt and dark blue converse I was at the window that overlooks the front yard and street.

Strangely there didn't appear to be anything different or wrong that would cause such a piercing scream ready to turn away I chanced a look at my neighbour's house, but as I peered in their window I could see men in what appeared to be metal suits, the necklace that held my old broken watch too low to be seen, started to warm up as I heard a screeching noise. It sounded like gears of a train moving against each other while not sounding like that at all, it was a strange sound but what appeared to be causing was even more bizarre.

A blue police box was appearing on the corner of our yard, just materializing out of nothing right in front of our house.

_**Reviews are like a drug to me, and I don't think they have a rehab for it... so you're just going to have to feed me my pleasures. :D**_


	2. Telstra is WHAT?

**Hi guys, I know it has been a while. But it's finally here the next chapter as promised. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I would love it if someone could help me out with rereading my chapters before I update. But it's cool, lets get on with the story...**

Another piercing scream took my attention away from the familiar blue box; it was closer like it had come from downstairs. I ran towards my door knocking over my DVD shelves as I passed it, though I was careful not to step on the Doctor Who packs. Quietly I stood by the door and peered down the staircase hoping to catch a glimpse of my family.  
"What are you going to do to us?" I could hear it was my mother's voice; those metal like men must be in our house as well. Just how many of these damn things were there, and what the hell did they want with us.  
"Upgrade, you are compatible."  
I tried to sneak towards the stairs to better hear the robotic voice but the floor boards below me creaked "Damn it." I murmured to myself knowing that anyone in the house could have heard, but hopefully that metal gave me some sound proofing, or at least some extra time to run.  
"Run Pip-squeak! Out the bloody window, don't you dare come back!" I could hear Jacob franticly yelling up to me.  
"They're coming your way, get the hell out." Without further encouragement I ran to my table, grabbing my phone and wallet before parting my curtains and climbing onto the tree branch closest to the window.  
"Stop, you are compatible, you must be upgraded." Said the same robotic tone as what I had heard from downstairs. Looking over through the window I could see the thing coming up the stairs, it looked like it had been human but what the hell did it mean by upgrade? I sure wasn't staying to figure it out. With my phone in my pocket I had a free arm to hold myself as I inched closer to the tree trunk ready to climb down when I heard a startling voice.  
"What do you think you're doing? You're gonna fall, wait no don't fall I might not catch you. Ok stay there I'm coming up." Looking down I could see a man in what appeared to be a trench coat and suit, I'm not one to judge but it was a rather warm spring and a long sleeve shirt is often too much let alone a whole suit.  
With a groan I lowered myself before dropping onto the ground as the man ran towards me with a shocked expression on his face.  
"Doctor?" I let slip before his face switched into a hard mask as he looked me over. I must be going mad, bonkers as my English cousin would say. This man couldn't be my favourite fictional character, as he was just that FICTIONAL, right?  
"How do you know who I am, wait no I'm meant to say something first, right yes Hello." His rambling gave me time to properly look him over, he truly did resemble the Doctor with his wild hair and eyes. The tan trench coat and pinstriped suit was impeccable the only worn looking thing were his white converse, and even those looked newer than anything I own.  
"Miss, we should probably…" He trailed off as he finished speaking, must have realised that I hadn't been paying attention to him. With a sigh I crossed my arms and looked up to his face, turns out he had been looking me over too or at least he was now.  
"Uhm, mate?" I said catching his attention, couldn't very well call him Doctor again. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could we heard my families screams. I moved to run into the house but the Doctors hand reached out and snagged my sleeve stopping me, I looked at him shocked wondering why he isn't helping them but the look on his face gave it away.  
"We can't go in there, they are gone. I'm so sorry." With that said he started walking towards the TARDIS and as he was still holding onto me I was dragged to the famous blue police box.

"Hold on, just a second. We AREN'T going to go in there and save my family? But, isn't that what you do? You save people." I blurted out as he pulled me into the TARDIS and shut the door behind me, the silence that I was greeted made me rethink what was said but there wasn't a rewind button on life so I just stood there staring at him as he worked his way around the control.  
"Never mind that, you have to look at the big picture. Now why here, AUSTRALIA of all the places in the world they choose the land down-under. Not their finest of choices but why here, why now?" He rambled as his arms moved around twisting and turning knobs unconsciously, practiced footsteps almost dancelike. I wondered how often he had fallen over his own feet when he first stole the TARDIS, it wasn't something shown in the show but asking him would have to wait.  
As I was thinking about the show, he had turned and walked towards me waiting for me to look at him and when I did there may have been a scream at the lack of distance.  
"We WILL talk about this," he gestured between us, "But at the moment we have, well I have to go stop this from spreading around the world."  
Turning around abruptly he walked out of the doors, I knew I was meant to be shocked about the inside being bigger let alone the fact we moved but he already suspected I knew more than I should, and it would be harder if I tried to hide this from him. So instead of doing the run around the box, then gasp at the new area I strolled out of the TARDIS, head held high as I followed the pinstriped man.  
"WOAH Just where do you think you are going?" He turned back to me as he heard the door shut.  
"Well I was planning on helping y-" He cut me off quickly with rapid questions about new satellites and international companies. Honestly if I didn't know him, well the show better, I would think he was completely mad.  
"How recent and how big?" I asked in return when I finally could, though his narrowing eyes made me rethink asking him. "Oh say the last 30 or so years, and it would have to be a household name brand. Something everyone knows."  
"Well that could be any company really. Although the biggest would be Telstra, and they are based here." With that the Doctors face broke into the largest smile I had ever seen as he walked towards me again, I took a step or two back until I hit the TARDIS.  
"You, you..." He trailed off and I realised I hadn't introduced myself to him at all, with a mental slap I held out my hand.  
"Gracie, Gracie Connelly." I said as his hand trailed up my arm to my bicep.  
"You Gracie Connelly are the most brilliant woman I have ever met. Thank you." With a squeeze of my upper arm he grabbed my hand and started running to the skyscraper with a blue 'T' on the side.  
"To Telstra, Allons-y"

**There you have it, next chapter should be up in a few days, but don't kill me if it's a little late, I am only year 12 and I do have a lot to study for. Also remember to review, not just cause I want to, but also because... You like it. **


	3. Not an actual chapter, I am sorry

_**Alright guys this has been playing in my mind for a few days, would any of you enjoy or even mind if I started this story? Of course I'll contine TLIA but I really want to start this as well.**_

Travelling by plane might be fun but honestly I would have preferred going by boat any day. See I like taking the longer, scenic view option {that's not to say that the plane path isn't long, as nine hours in this flying metal tube is enough for me} however moving to the UK is expensive enough without adding in extra travelling time.  
Yeah ok so maybe I should explain a bit, my name is Mia and really that's all that matters. You shouldn't judge me until you've spent a minimum five days with me, why five days? Cause that's the longest it's ever taken me to convince someone to be my friend, well they're my only real friend and I've up and left them in another country.  
Oh yeah did I mention the whole moving to the UK thing? Well it was a split second decision really, I wanted to travel the world and my aunts travel company had one cheap ticket straight into London. I had one day to pack, sort out my job, sell all the too large valuables to the corner second hand shop, transfer my savings into an English account and give my cat to my best friend.  
That was yesterday and now I'm about to land in a whole new country, somewhere exciting where I might be able to get a decent job find love all the things everyone dreams about. But that's only if I can get my stuff off this tube and find somewhere to rent or at least stay for the night. Looking out the window I can see the city pass below, to them I must be just another plane carrying more people in. But from here I can see most of the landmarks we learn about in school there's the Big Ben and London Eye, I'll have to see them tomorrow or maybe later today since when we land it will only be eleven am.

_**This isn't the full first chapter just a preview, what do you think?**_


End file.
